


Day 5: Gunpoint

by TheDarkestShade



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Damien loses his shit, Day 5, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fighting, Hospitalization, How Do I Tag, I don't know what to tag this with, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, gunpoint, oof, sorry for not being active
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestShade/pseuds/TheDarkestShade
Summary: Back to the past again! Will and Damien get a call from someone (probably Ben) about a fight going on in the manor. William gets a bit pissed at Mark. Damien gets pissed at William.TW: Domestic violence, shooting someone, lying to a police officer, fighting (in a hospital)





	Day 5: Gunpoint

The military man ran through the city streets, his gun drawn. He felt stupid for not having taken the car, but he couldn't turn back now. When he rounded the corner he spotted a sleek, black Peugeot 176, and recognised it to be the Mayor's. He waved the man down, and immediately hopped in when the car was close enough. Damien sped off, ignoring the speed limit for the first time in his life. This was more important.

After a few minutes they got to the manor, and William jumped out and ran inside as soon as the engine was off. The closer to the front door he got, the louder yells from inside became. He steeled himself before going inside, but nothing could've prepared him for what he saw inside.

Celine was on the ground, still fighting. Her husband, Mark, was on top of her, trying to hold her down. There were scratches on his arms and face, his tie was undone and his suit jacket was.. somewhere. Celine's hair was a mess and her nose was bleeding.

This did not help William, who was already seething with anger. He shouted before rushing at the fighting couple, violently pulling Mark off of Celine. As soon as Mark was on his feet again, he was met by William pointing a gun at him, shielding the actor's wife in the meantime. It was at this point that the Mayor burst in through the door, immediately rushing over to his sister. Celine swatted him away, and a few seconds later the sound of vomiting filled the room. Mark looked away in disgust, while Damien tried to help her to the best of his abilities. William was torn. On one hand, he _really_ wanted to shoot the bastard in front of him. On the other hand, Celine needed his help. He groaned and holstered the gun, sending a warning glare to Mark before turning to help Celine. He was still pissed beyond compare, but he would be able to control it for now. The seer was his top priority.

"Can't even shoot someone eh, four-flusher? What a wonderful soldier you are."

It took less than a second.

A loud bang rang out, and Mark crumpled to the ground. Damien cried out and snatched the gun from the Colonel's hands. Celine was holding her head, eyes closed. After a minute or so, William snapped out of his daze. He stumbled backwards, not taking his eyes off of the man on the floor. Memories were trying to get into his mind, but he refused to let them. He ignored Damien's shouting and bolted out the door, intending on finding any kind of authorities.

He waved down a police car and explained what had happened in between gasps. Well, his version of what had happened. Someone had snuck into his friend's house and while William was trying to knock him unconscious, the intruder had shot the beloved actor. He gave them the address and made his way over to the hospital. He _really_ didn't want to face his friends this soon after the incident.

The others arrived not long after. Damien was a mess and Celine was as pale as a sheet. The hospital workers had wheeled Mark off to god knows where as soon as they came in the door. As soon as the Mayor spotted William, his anger flared up. He ran over to the Colonel and raised his hands as if to slap him. He then seemed to remember they were in a public place and lowered it again, but the seething expression remained on his face. His tone was hushed as he spoke to his friend. "How could you? William, I don't know what the hell happened, but you weren't so- so trigger happy before!" The Colonel flinched. Damien rarely got mad, but when he did, he got _mad_. He looked down, swallowing his pride for once. Damien continued. "He's your fucking cousin- does family mean nothing to you?"

William looked up at that, eyes blazing with fury. "Well, I don't know about you, but he was hurting Celine. Who, if I recall correctly," he jabbed Damien in the chest with his finger "is _your_ sister." The mayor took a deep breath, trying to force himself to relax. "Yes. I am aware. But that doesn't mean you can shoot them, Colonel." Will barely stopped himself from cussing out the mayor right then and there. He balled his fists before spitting: "Oh he was asking for it!" Damien sighed in annoyance. "No, Will, he didn't."

The two men were interrupted by a nurse hurrying past them with a bucket. William spun around to see Celine throwing up again, supported by the nurse. The seer seemed incredibly embarrassed but didn't try to push the woman away. The Colonel made his way over to her immediately, anger long forgotten. He had to make sure she was alright first.

Celine didn't protest when William put his hand on her back, kneeling next to her. He took that as a bad sign. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Celine." The woman looked up at him, before immediately screwing her eyes shut. William winced. If his theory was right, the seer would be very pissed. "Are you sensitive to light and suffering from any nausea?" The woman nodded slowly and rasped, "Head hurts like hell too." Will bit his lip, preparing for the seer's anger. "It would seem like you've got quite a concussion, Celine."

The anger didn't come.

Instead, Celine sighed heavily and groaned. "Of course. Fucking wonderful." William blinked in surprise. He thought he knew Celine well enough to know what her reaction would be to something like that. Apparently he didn't.

Someone behind him cleared their throat, and he turned around to see a police officer standing there, gesturing for him to follow. William sighed, and stood up to follow the officer.

This would be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had NO clue how to end this and that's how I lost motivation for writing as a whole- How fun
> 
> I did get it finished though. And I intend on finishing whumptober, although it probably won't be done in October haha  
From now on I'll be making these things shorter. Or at least try to.


End file.
